


初入门

by igotmuchjams



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotmuchjams/pseuds/igotmuchjams





	初入门

梁朋杰拿着红酒走上二楼，进去他们四人包厢洗漱。

 

来gay bar的不是熟客就是他们带来的朋友，懂规矩，知道方书剑摇铃喝完一轮之后就准备打烊了。

黄子弘凡吩咐小酒保收拾好就锁门下班，他们三人一起走进二楼包厢。

 

梁朋杰在浴室洗澡，张超把已经透好气的红酒倒在四个高脚杯里。

 

「cheers。」  
三人碰杯。

 

他们因音乐结缘，也确实不是gay，却从来不近女色。  
生理需求都是内部解决。

由黄子弘凡和方书剑擦枪走火为起始，直到现在。

他们淫乱。

 

方书剑和梁朋杰做过；张超和黄子弘凡也做过；黄子弘凡在波士顿的时候他们三个也做过。

当然他们也试过不少次四人行。

 

一开始小心翼翼，到现在沦为情欲的奴隶。  
他们为性事疯狂。

 

红酒一口接着一口，脸上各挂着意味不明的浅笑。

等梁朋杰用毛巾裹着下半身走出来的时候，他们的衬衫都已经开了大半。

「朋朋你洗得好慢哦。」黄子弘凡有些不满。

 

梁朋杰从黄子弘凡手上取过高脚杯，两根小指还有意无意的互相勾了一下。

梁朋杰把杯里的红酒一饮而尽。  
「不洗得久一点哪看得到你现在脸红红的样子？」

 

黄子弘凡往他的酒杯里添了红酒。

 

红酒里的催情剂开始发作。

不知道谁放的色情迷幻小黄歌，音量调得很低，旋律却婀娜多姿的转进他们的耳膜里。

 

红酒也在他们的骚话当中喝掉了半瓶。

 

张超从沙发上站起来，走过去搂着梁朋杰的腰。梁朋杰故纵欲擒的抬手推了推张超的胸，小步走去坐在方书剑腿上。双手环着他的肩，方书剑单手扶着梁朋杰的腰。

梁朋杰带点娇气的说，「不要你，要方方。」

他们碰杯饮酒，一旁的张超气不过，只能任由梁朋杰在那撒野。

 

梁朋杰跟张超做过，他还是喜欢待他温柔的方书剑，一推一送，全是柔情和甜蜜。  
「我怎么舍得要朋朋难受。」方书剑吻了吻梁朋杰的手。

 

黄子弘凡彼时坐在桌上，张开了腿，腿间的性器肿胀，他低声喘气。

「黄子乖，哥哥来了。」  
张超把黄子弘凡往自己怀里送，两副性器贴在一块，挑逗似的互相摩擦。

黄子弘凡啃着张超的脖子，像一只渴求精神与肉体富足的小豺狼。张超有些受不了黄子弘凡莽撞的啃咬，一手顺着他的头毛，一手脱去了他的下衣。

 

「方方，给我。」  
梁朋杰倒在方书剑身上。

 

方书剑温柔极了，他只对梁朋杰一人温柔。让梁朋杰胡乱的给他撕开衣服，身体不安分的在他身上蠕动，像一条蛇，一条有着乖巧外表的蛇。

方书剑和张超抱起弟弟们，一同把他们放到床上。

 

他们褪去了所有衣装，张超举起黄子弘凡的腿，后穴暴露于他的眼前，他品尝美食般的舔，手指把润滑剂送进去按压内壁。

黄子弘凡抓着梁朋杰的手放在自己的性器上。

 

梁朋杰侧着躺，他的身体正对黄子弘凡，右手给他手淫，嘴里含着方书剑那根粗大。  
方书剑缓慢轻柔的往梁朋杰嘴里送，梁朋杰的舌尖灵活的玩弄着他的性器。性器沾满了泛白的液体，唾液混着偷偷冒出来的精液。  
「朋朋好乖。」

 

张超开始用润滑剂涂满梁朋杰的内壁，梁朋杰未习惯手指的查探，他有些不舒服的哼哼，连带着吮吸睾丸的力度也重了些。

方书剑开始亲梁朋杰的锁骨、乳头、肚脐。  
肚脐是梁朋杰的敏感点，方书剑故意在那停留许久，梁朋杰慌乱之中找到黄子弘凡的嘴唇跟他接吻。

 

他们肆意的吻，释放他们的快活与兴奋。

 

方书剑在给梁朋杰做扩张，梁朋杰舒服得眼睛染上一层雾水。张超出现在他和黄子弘凡眼前，展出大哥哥般的微笑，要他们一人亲一口。

梁朋杰和黄子弘凡好乖的在他的两颊亲上一口。

 

黄子弘凡在找他的性器，他退到床尾，品尝着张超的性器，顽皮的亲出声音。

张超俊俏的脸孔给了梁朋杰安全感，「哥哥…哥哥亲我。」

张超注视着梁朋杰的双眼，给他擦去泪水，又虎摸了一把头发。「小朋杰，哥哥都好喜欢你啊。」  
梁朋杰附上去主动讨吻。

 

四人缠绵在一块，轮番给彼此手淫口交，胡乱的抓到谁的唇就一顿舌吻。

 

方书剑把他的性器堵在黄子弘凡的穴口。  
他们是互攻的关系，一方被操爽了，另一方开始被操。

方书剑对梁朋杰温柔，可他对黄子弘凡不是。他们没有区分谁更喜欢谁，他们只是内部解决的关系，把催情剂当成助兴。  
不过是方书剑个人意愿罢了。

黄子弘凡爱玩，他肯定给他来点刺激的。他没有给予黄子弘凡任何喘息的空隙，一下又一下顶入最深处。

黄子弘凡全身都在冒汗，每声呻吟都被怼了回去。

 

反之张超的动作异常温柔，平常他对谁都一个样，该撞的撞，该顶的顶。也许是刚刚梁朋杰的话刺激了他的胜负欲，「朋朋，」张超亲吻梁朋杰的耳垂，分散他们下体正在交合的注意力，「我要你说你更喜欢我。」

梁朋杰咬了一下张超的乳头，腰肢微微抬起，让张超顶到最深处。他带笑意的喃喃，「超哥吃醋呀。」

 

肌肤碰撞的啪啪声与无尽的娇喘在专属包厢里被无限放大，梁朋杰和黄子弘凡被肏得意志天花乱坠，灯上的碎钻装饰反光洒在他们半张脸上，好像戴着面具在床上与哥哥共舞的淫荡绅士。

 

浓稠的精液洒在梁朋杰身上，方书剑如高傲的野猫摄手摄脚的去舔，舌头在梁朋杰胸上游走。张超按着方书剑的肩膀把他拎起来，两人跪在弟弟面前亲吻。

 

梁朋杰要黄子弘凡帮他撸，黄子弘凡一边戳揉，性器再次勃起。梁朋杰捏着他的后颈，把唾液吐在他嘴里，舌头们跳着探戈。黄子弘凡用食指取了些张超刚射在梁朋杰身上的精液，润滑着小哥哥的洞穴。

「唔…嗯…」

根本分不清是谁的淫叫声，方书剑求着张超上他，使尽方法取悦他。张超爱方书剑肢体和身材，比任何一个大胸细腰的女孩都要吸引他。方书剑在他面前自慰，发出细碎的娇喘，他当然舍不得。  
折磨方书剑又是折磨自己。

「哥…」  
方书剑跨坐在张超身上，一下子坐下去，动作流畅快速，让张超措不及防，倒吸了一口气。「呃…方方别急…」  
张超怕方书剑也承受不来。

 

方书剑不停的扭动，他欲求不满，倒是张超怕了，他第一次看到方书剑如此兽性大发，抑制不住自己，估计是这回催情剂下重了些。

他必须取回主导权。

 

方书剑很轻，张超一下子把他抱起来，让他挂在自己身上，慢慢的捏着他的股肉推送进去。

他才想起方书剑没做扩张，也没用润滑剂。

 

恍神间方书剑的后穴突然收紧，两个人都射了。  
他把方书剑放在床上，脸色有些凝重。方书剑躺在床上喘着大气，他察觉到张超的不悦，张开了手让张超拥抱他。  
「我错了，不要生气。」

 

小豺狼在小兔子身上留下了不少凶狠的痕迹，说起来这算是黄子弘凡和梁朋杰第一次交欢。梁朋杰多少从两个哥哥口中听过黄子弘凡的横冲直撞，在他抓着黄子弘凡的手在自己身上游走的时候就估算过这个结果。

他觉得自己全身都被啃的又痛又痒的。  
「黄子弘凡。」梁朋杰咬牙切齿，狠狠地吞掉流进嘴角的眼泪。

 

小豺狼看到眼泪终于怯了，他宝贝似的捧着梁朋杰的脸蛋，亲眼睛，舔脸颊，吻鼻子。  
「是我不好，我把你弄疼了。」

黄子弘凡其实不容易脸红，但这次催情剂下手有些重，加上对梁朋杰的歉意又染上了几分红。

 

梁朋杰不介意，他觉得脸红红的黄子弘凡好可爱。  
好想把他揉碎。

 

梁朋杰抚上了黄子弘凡的后穴。

他瞪大了眼睛，被梁朋杰突如其来的反攻吓了一跳，他下意识要反抗，手腕却被锁住了。

 

张超亮了亮他手上的钥匙。

 

「操！」黄子弘凡骂道。

梁朋杰随即把手指伸进去，在软肉里轻轻捣鼓。  
稍微玩弄几下就把自己的性器送进去了。

「我操。」黄子弘凡绝望。

 

张超的酒喝得不多，他是最清醒的一个，他看着歇好的方书剑眼里闪着光。

 

可怜了小豺狼，小狐狸要来了。

 

梁朋杰待黄子弘凡还是不错的，动作轻柔带着微微的侵略，每次推到顶点黄子弘凡都忍不住要射出来。  
梁朋杰找到黄子弘凡的敏感点，手铐正好把他的手抬到头上，梁朋杰用嘴唇触碰他的腋窝，舔他最柔软的皮肤。

「朋朋…别…唔嗯…」

 

方书剑含住了黄子弘凡的性器，双手挑逗着黄子弘凡的乳头。  
黄子弘凡大幅度地颤抖。

 

黄子弘凡特别难受，他不喜欢射在别人的嘴里，偏偏此时梁朋杰找到了他全身最敏感的地方，他总觉得精液在偷偷的渗出。

方书剑和梁朋杰在黄子弘凡身上无声喧嚣，他们被催情剂勾走了灵魂，努力的用最后一丝理智不让自己对弟弟做得过火。

 

黄子弘凡不是安静内向的弟弟，他的性格如何大家都懂。每天gay bar营业之时哥哥们都在应酬客人，只有他是完完全全沉醉在玩乐之中，喜欢给客人点朗姆酒、鸡尾酒、威士忌；自己就举着半杯啤酒在各处混迹蹦迪。想必此刻被两人压在身上轮番蹂躏也倍感羞耻。可是身体实诚，哥哥们越起劲他也越兴奋，冲到尖上的精液蓄势待发。

「方书剑…松口…呜…」

 

方书剑松开口，转而用手帮他手淫；梁朋杰在洞穴里用力疯狂抽插，呻吟奏出一首勾魂曲。

温热的液体填满了黄子弘凡的后穴，还有方书剑的手。

 

激烈的运动抽走了黄子弘凡的体力，他颤抖着抽泣，把脸埋在枕头里。

张超走来帮他解锁，黄子弘凡甚少流泪，他有些心疼的亲吻黄子弘凡的眼角，抚摸留下一行勒痕的手腕。  
「不哭。」

 

梁朋杰躺在黄子弘凡旁边给他盖好被子，弟弟还在抽泣，不愿抬头，他一把搂住弟弟，用强烈的心跳和温暖的体温告诉他哥哥爱你。

 

张超把方书剑抱去浴室，他有点怕方书剑情欲上脑，欲火焚身，这是方书剑第一次做性事时展出的模样。张超暗暗骂了几句，算好下次不再玩催情剂了。

他用温水给依然脸色潮红的弟弟冲澡，不料方书剑覆上张超的性器。张超起了坏心思，取过毛巾草草裹着方书剑赤裸的身体，让人坐在洗手台上。

 

张超自慰的光景把方书剑看得潮红染满了脖子与胸膛，没被完全关好的花洒滴着水滴，张超动听含蓄的低喘与水滴声融进了方书剑的耳膜上。他的眼神迷离，唾液不住的流出。

 

张超自己做好了扩张，凑近方书剑，允许他早已抬头的性器进入自己。

 

愣是把方书剑的意志拉回来。

在他印象里，张超是个成熟稳重的大哥哥，尽管他们只有一岁之差。gay bar店面的琐碎事都由三个弟弟负责，其他后台的繁重业务都是由张超全权负责。

简单来说，方书剑就没见过张超被肏。

 

「这是我的荣幸吗…」他在想。

他们四人就是淫荡不羁，他们上辈子大概出生于性爱生活淫乱的无名地方，思想大概开放过头，认为一切的践踏都可以是褒义。他们只爱玩乐挥霍，开gay bar只是图开心，内部解决生理需求也是图方便快活。

 

张超亲吻方书剑，给予他至高的荣誉。  
人类不懂读心，张超并不认为他们四人之间还有任何阶级可言，他们表面上是食物链顶端的生物，不过过着食物链底端的生活。  
「我可以上你，凭什么你不能上我？」他想。

 

方书剑小心翼翼的探索此刻专属于他的新世界，他又变回了一只纯真的小狐狸，没有揣着任何小计谋，细细的感受着对他来说并不真实的伊甸园。

他像一只求爱的小狐狸。  
方书剑双手抵在张超的胸膛上，露出线条分明的下颚线与张超唇舌交缠。

张超的腰不停蠕动，把自己最珍宝的一处全数托付给方书剑。这是他的第一次，他也有些紧张。或者说他一直都有些蠢蠢欲动，弟弟们却一次都没想着要上他。

 

方书剑完全清醒过来了。

 

他像个小孩子一样圈住张超，低着头腼腆的告诉他，「谢谢你，」

 

「哥哥。」  
张超觉得他可爱极了，没忍住又亲了他一口。

 

他们洗好出来的时候，梁朋杰和黄子弘凡碰着头的睡着了。

 

方书剑本想把梁朋杰带进浴室冲冲水，却被张超赶去床的另一端躺好。

方书剑窝在被窝里，睁着大大的眼睛看着张超。  
「乖，我会帮他们洗，你累了，睡觉。」

 

张超把弟弟一个个送回大床上，黄子弘凡被水冲清醒了，懵了五分钟后才反应过来。洒着泪坐在马桶上跟张超抱怨、破口大骂，说他们太不人道，哪儿惹他们了合伙搞他。

他安静听着黄子弘凡长气的唠，心里却寻思着他们四人的多副面孔。

 

做性事时的呻吟、喘息、骚话连连，一口一个「哥哥」、「弟弟」的叫；gay bar营业时摆着老板架子，恨不得举着横幅告诉酒吧街的所有对家这片地是我们的，又挂着一张「全场的gay都在今晚拜倒在我们脚下」的潇洒风度；打烊后四个人才是真的刚满二十没多久，午夜场动物们搭肩走半小时路程去隔壁几条街吃宵夜。

 

「好了别哭了。」  
「明天跟你去宜家吃饭买东西行不行？」


End file.
